


Tartan

by CastorGalaxy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Skirts, Vaginal Sex, pretty in pink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastorGalaxy/pseuds/CastorGalaxy
Summary: Based on a Facebook memestep one: put boy in skirtstep two: lift up said skirtstep three: fuck boy hard from behind while telling him how pretty he looks in said skirtThat's it. There's literally no plot.





	Tartan

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter is Aziraphale in a skirt.  
Second chapter is Crowley in a kilt.
> 
> Stay tuned folks for more shameless smut because these idiots have taken over my brain.

This was definitely not how Aziraphale had thought this night was going to go.

He had been walking past some shops after lunch when something caught his eye. Through the window of the boutique, he saw a pink tartan skirt, paired with a cream coloured turtleneck. The skirt even had a scandalous little slit on one side.

So, deciding to miracle himself the outfit for his date with Crowley that night, seemed like a good decision. Turns out, it was a _very _good decision. Because now he was being bent over his desk at the bookshop. Not even able to make it to the restaurant, before Crowley had lunged at him.

Most accurately, Crowley had lost his shit the moment he laid eyes on his husband dressed like _that_. The skirt in such a lovely tightness around the angel’s soft, white stocking-clad thighs. A bit of lace poking through the slit revealed said stockings stopped at those perfect thighs.

“Angel,” the demon said, his voice already rough and breathless, grabbing Aziraphale in for a passionate kiss, already leading him to the back room of the bookshop.

Aziraphale smiled and murmured through the kiss, “Hello, darling.”

Crowley’s hands found Aziraphale’s hips, sinking his fingers into the fabric of the angel’s skirt. “You look absolutely _divine_, angel.”

The demon didn’t let the angel respond, lips crashing back into his. Soon his lips travelled down his jaw, growling at the high collar of the angel’s shirt and immediately moving to pull it off. Once all that skin was exposed, Crowley moved one hand to Aziraphale’s arse, the other up his spine to rest behind his neck, holding him in place, bringing his lips back to the angel’s jaw, finally beginning to nip and suck and bite a trail down his neck, getting more needy and insistent as he got to the juncture of neck and shoulder, teeth sinking in, stifling a moan from the demon. Aziraphale’s moan however, was _loud_, and suddenly his arse was up against the desk. He honestly wasn’t sure if it was by a miracle or if they had somehow backed their way into this spot.

Crowley couldn’t hold back any more, gripping the angel’s buttock harshly and lifting him to sit on the desk, finally grinding their hips together. He released his grip from Aziraphale to drink him in again, snake eyes raking up and down the angel. He placed his hands on the stocking clad knees, thumbs stroking the soft material as he spread those delicious thighs.

“You’re so pretty in your new skirt, angel.” The demon said with as much composure as he could muster. “How do you feel?” He trailed his hands up his legs then, nails slightly digging in.

Aziraphale could hardly think, heat flooding his centre like a tidal wave. “Sensitive, but _good_.”

“I want to show you how pretty you are.” Crowley said, dropping to his knees, hooking the angel’s legs over his shoulders. He moaned when he saw the damp spot on the angel’s white satin panties, moving to lave his tongue over it. Aziraphale gasped, leaning back on his elbows, watching Crowley over the hem of his skirt.

The demon pulled off that little piece of fabric, and dived back in with another moan, tongue plunging into those luscious lips, searching for that sweet taste. The angel moved one hand to thread his fingers into the demon’s perfectly coiffed red hair. He couldn’t help but buck his hips when Crowley sucked his clit into his mouth, pointing his tongue and flicking the sensitive nub, making the angel tremble with pleasure, thighs tightening around Crowley’s head.

“Oh, _Crowley,_” the angel moaned, and their eyes locked for a moment before the demon licked a long stripe up the wet slit, tongue delving in, gathering the wetness on his tongue before returning his attention on his swollen clit. Crowley alternated between licks, flicks, and sucks, each action eliciting a strong yet different reaction from Aziraphale.

A long moan and he was coming, legs shaking and tightening like a vice around Crowley’s head, fingers twisting and pulling the demon’s hair, hips bucking, riding Crowley’s face as the pleasure rolled over him. Once Aziraphale relaxed his legs a bit, Crowley began kissing his inner thighs, just above the lace of his stockings, deciding to bite and suck a dark purple mark into the soft flesh. Eventually Aziraphale tugged the demon up by his hair to kiss him, tasting himself on his lips, another moan escaping the space between their joined lips.

Then Crowley growled, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his hips, flipping him over so he was bent over the desk.

“So so pretty in this lovely skirt.” The demon praised, “I’m not done with you yet.” With that, he undid his trousers to free his cock from the tight confines, and lifted Aziraphale’s skirt. “Look at you, so gorgeous and ready for me. So wet from coming on my tongue. I can still taste you.”

Aziraphale moaned, back arching, sticking his arse out for the demon, spreading his legs as wide as he could, silently begging.

“Your pretty pink skirt matches your pretty pink cunt so nicely.” Crowley’s voice was rough as he teased the angel’s entrance with the head of his cock, slowly moving it up and down. Aziraphale tried his best to rock into the movements, but was stilled by Crowley’s free hand, pushing him down against the desk firmly. “Maybe I should make your arse match too. Does that sound good, angel?”

Before waiting for an answer, the demon struck the angel’s arse hard with his open palm, leaving a dark pink handprint on the pale skin. Aziraphale whined, but tried to lean back into the touch. Crowley obliged, give the other cheek a matching mark and slowly pushed his cock inside the angel simultaneously.

“Yes!” the angel almost shouted, feeling absolutely wrecked already.

“Such a good, pretty angel. Just begging to be filled up by my demon cock. What would Heaven think of you right now?” Crowley’s voice was low, hands moving to lift the skirt even higher as he began fucking Aziraphale slowly, drawing out sighs and moans with each thrust.

“I don’t care,” Aziraphale replied, voice shaking, “I just want you. I want to look good for you.”

“So good,” Crowley moaned, “You are so good and pretty and warm and wet and tight.” His pace picked up, hips moving at their own volition as the demon was now chasing his own orgasm. “I want to feel that pretty cunt of yours come on my cock. Can you do that for me, angel?”

Aziraphale backed up even further, giving himself space to reach his throbbing clit, and also taking Crowley’s cock even deeper inside him, moaning loudly. “Yes! Yes I’m so close, Crowley. I want- ohhh,” his voice is cut off as the demon changes his angle, hitting that resplendent spot inside him over and over again roughly. The angel’s breath becomes sporadic, hips bucking as best he could, fingers circling his clit in time with the thrusts. Already he can feel himself spasming, so close to release. His back arcs impossibly further, desperate to be filled as deeply as he can as he comes hard, a gush of liquid rushing out of him as he screamed, legs shaking, threatening to give out. But Crowley held him steady by his hips, fucking him through his orgasm and towards another, still brutally thrusting against his g-spot, making him see stars.

Aziraphale felt drunk on pleasure, words started tumbling from his mouth unbidden. “Oh, Crowley, you feel so good. Mm-make me feel so good when you fuck me. Right. There. Oooohhh,” His hips moved in lazy circles.

Crowley grunted, his pace wavering as the angel’s words brought him closer to the brink. And he doesn’t stop. Neither of them do. Crowley keeps fucking him, pace picking right back up as Aziraphale spurs him on.

“Yes! Yes, Crowley! Don’t stop. So good. Don’t stop. Could just keep. Coming. For you. Feels so good.” That’s the last the angel can articulate, mind melting into the pleasure. He goes to move his hand back on his clit, but Crowley beats him to it, deft fingers working their magic, bringing him to the brink with his lover.

“You’re so pretty, even when you talk filthy like that for me, angel,” Crowley’s voice is rough, and he’s winding the fingers from his other hand into white blond curls, yanking Aziraphale’s head back, arcing his back as far as he can. “Pink’s a nice colour for you. Matches that pretty blush on your cheeks.”

Aziraphale whines, rocking back against the demon, hands grasping at the desk so tightly, the wood groans.

“Come for me, Aziraphale. I want to see you- feel you come before I spill myself inside you.” The demon pulls him up so that they are flush against one another, hand moving to grasp the angel’s throat as he pounds into him, the new angle absolutely wrecking Aziraphale. He doesn’t have a choice. He feels himself falling over the edge of the most powerful orgasm without any warning, a scream being wrenched from deep within him.

Crowley follows soon after with a shout, and Aziraphale moans as that pulsing white hot heat fills him up, both of them falling forward, collapsing on top of the desk, breathing heavily.

“So pretty, angel,” Crowley moans, his cock twitching inside him, “You should dress like this more often.”

Aziraphale moans, his body convulsing still from the force of the last orgasm. “Yes, darling. I think I will.”


End file.
